This invention relates generally to actuator switch assemblies and particularly to an actuator switch assembly used in conjunction with a concrete block machine.
Concrete block machines, of this type with which this switch assembly is used, include height pins which provide limit stops to predetermine the height of the finished concrete blocks produced by the machine. The height pins also provide electrical contacts which control the vibration cycle of the block machine and can also be used to initiate extension and retraction of core puller assemblies which are sometimes used with concrete block machines, as described in copending application Ser. No. 325,096.
Concrete block machines are subject to extremely heavy vibration cycles during the formation of the blocks which adversely affect the performance of the height pins, when used as electric contacts. In addition, the likelihood of concrete dust and other material being deposited on the contact faces of the height pins tends to impair the efficiency of these members as electrical contacts.
The present actuator switch assembly solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.